Rain, Rain And More Rain
by daxy
Summary: Perfect time to confess your feelings. During the rain.


**Summary: Perfect time to confess your feelings. During the rain.**

**AN: Just a little cute one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**-I-**

**3rd January. 2008. 19:40**

Aaron sighed. First he and Emily had spent two hours in the rush-hour traffic, trying to get to their destination. Which was a small town in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't even on the map. Once they finally reached they road they had to take to get to the town, they got lost. And then it started raining. It didn't take more then ten minutes for the car to get stuck in the place with the most mud. Aaron and Emily had no choice but to stay in the car, until the rain went away and the mud dried up enough for them to drive off. And now they had been waiting for two hours.

"Still no phone signal." Emily sighed.

Aaron locked outside. Forest as far as they eye could see. Not even a green field or a rock. Just trees. And it was were big trees.

"Let's hope there are no hungry bears around here." Emily grinned, trying to lighten the mood in the car.

Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should try to walk." Emily suggested.

Aaron shook his head. They would be lucky if they could step outside to use the bathroom, without sinking down in the ground.

"Do we have any food?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so." Aaron sighed.

"How long will it take for the local police to realize that we're gone?"

"Well, considering that it's raining, they will probably think we've stopped because we can't drive. They probably won't think we're actually stuck or lost, just that we've stopped for a while. And the last time we spoke to the sheriff we were still on the highway." Aaron said.

Emily nodded. Basically they could be in the car for a very long time.

"It's getting dark." Emily said.

Aaron nodded. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday. Though, he was happy to be with Emily. But it wasn't like anything would happen between them, while they were in the car alone. Emily probably wasn't interested in a fool like him. How attractive was a divorced man, who was also a workaholic?

"We'll have to sleep here." Aaron said.

Emily looked at the backseat.

"How?" She asked.

Only one person would fit in the backseat. The other one would have to sleep, sitting up. Emily knew that Aaron would tell her to take the backseat. But she knew that sleeping in a sitting position wouldn't be good for his back. He had had some trouble with it lately.

"You take the backseat." Emily said.

Aaron shook his head, "You do it."

Emily crawled back to the backseat and started looking for something to let the back rest fall down and become flat. That way, both she and Aaron could sleep in the back.

"Yes." She said as she found it.

Aaron gave her a small smile as she lowered the back rest. Now they had an uncomfortable double bed.

"Do we have any blankets?" Emily asked.

Aaron shrugged. He wasn't sure what would be in the car. Emily crawled to the trunk space and looked over. Aaron got the perfect view of her ass, he concentrated on thinking about anything except that.

"I found one big blanket." Emily said cheerfully, and sprawled it out on their bed.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing." She smiled.

"It's perfect." Aaron smiled.

Emily crawled back to the passenger seat and turned on the radio. Nothing.

"They don't even have a radio out here." She sighed.

"And where is here?" Aaron asked.

Emily shrugged. She took a look at the map again. She found the road they had turned on to, and then saw several other small roads.

"Which way did we turn?" She asked.

Aaron took a look. He wasn't sure anymore.

"Don't remember." He sighed.

"Neither do I."

A few more hours passed, and the clock was almost midnight. The rain still hadn't stopped. Aaron and Emily had fallen asleep in their seats. Emily woke up after a while yawned.

"We should go to bed." She said and woke Aaron up.

Aaron moaned and opened his eyes. Emily nodded for the bed. Aaron nodded, and the two of them crawled back to their little bed. They laid down next to each other.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Emily asked.

Aaron chuckled and looked surprised at her. He hadn't played that game since high school.

"I know, I know. It's so high school, but we got nothing better to do." Emily chuckled.

"Sleep." Aaron suggested.

"Are you really tired?"

Aaron silence was taken as a no. Emily sat up and leaned against the door.

"Alright, I'll start. Truth or dare?" She asked, smirking.

"Truth." Aaron said.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Aaron shook his head. He didn't miss the relief in Emily's face. Could it really be possible that she felt the same way as him?

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Are you in love with someone that I know?"

Emily wasn't prepared for the question. She blushed and chuckled.

"Um, yeah." She smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Aaron smiled.

"Hug me." Emily winked.

Aaron chuckled and sat up. He pulled Emily in to his embrace and gave her a warm hug.

"Truth or dare?" He asked as they parted.

"Dare." Emily smirked.

Aaron thought for a second. He could ask for a kiss on his lips, but maybe it was a little too bold.

"Um… give me a kiss on the cheek." He blushed.

Emily giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Dare." Aaron smirked.

Emily wanted to do something a little more bold. Something that could either go really bad or really good.

"Take your shirt off." She winked.

Aaron looked surprised at her, but didn't back down. He took his jacket off first, and then his shirt. Emily looked at his very sexy body. Aaron blushed.

"Your turn." He said.

"Dare." Emily smiled.

"Take your shirt off." Aaron said.

Emily chuckled. She wasn't sure if Aaron was serious. But the look in his eyes, told her it was not a joke. Slowly she pulled her shirt off.

"You're beautiful." Aaron said.

Emily looked surprised at him.

"I mean it." Aaron smiled.

Emily then jumped on him and gave him a deep kiss. Aaron wrapped his arms around her as he fell backwards.

"Truth or dare?" Emily asked, as their lips parted.

She was still on top of Aaron.

"Truth." Aaron said.

"How long have you wanted to do this with me?"

"Since the day I met you." Aaron smiled.

"Me too." Emily grinned, and kissed him hard again.

She ran her hand down inside his pants, and started stroking his growing arousal. Aaron moaned and started kissing her neck and chest.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Oh God, um… dare." Emily grinned.

"Get naked with me." Aaron whispered in her ear.

Emily chuckled, and pulled her pants off. Aaron was quick to follow. Soon they were naked, Emily on top of Aaron. They kissed and stroke each other's bodies. Emily moaned as Aaron pushed himself into her. Just as they were in the middle of things, Aaron's phone rang. It seemed as they finnaly got a signal.

"Oh God, bad timing." Emily moaned.

Aaron thrust into her as he reached for his phone.

"Hotch." He answered, a little out of breath.

Emily looked down wickedly at him. Aaron bit down a moan. Of all the hours to call during the day, it had to be now.

"Hey Morgan. No we're both fine." Aaron panted, "I ran to the phone."

Emily chuckled. She started kissing Aaron's neck, and Aaron moaned.

"I just hit my leg on something." Aaron said, "I will call you back in just a minute."

Aaron hung up and thrust harder into Emily, as they both climaxed. Panting, Emily laid down on Aaron's chest.

"What did Morgan want?" She asked.

"Apparently the rest of them team is on their way to join us." Aaron said.

Emily chuckled. She and Aaron got dressed. Aaron then called Morgan back. In five hours or so, the rest of the team would meet them in the small town.

"Ready to go?" Aaron asked, once he was behind the wheel.

The rain had stopped. Emily nodded. Aaron started backing up the road.

"This wasn't a one time thing right?" Emily asked.

"No, not for me." Aaron smiled.

Emily grinned and leaned over to give him a deep kiss. It had taken them a rain storm and getting stuck in the mud to confess their feelings for each other. A few hours later, Aaron and Emily were sitting outside the local police station, as the rest of the team arrived.

"You seem very happy." Rossi said.

"Well, we have a good night." Emily grinned.

The team shrugged.

"Better night then for us in that case. We got stuck in the mud somewhere, just after turning off the highway." Morgan sighed, "I had no idea Reid snored so loud."

Reid blushed. Aaron and Emily fought hard to no laugh.

_**The End!**_

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
